


Unexpected

by erect (radicalcannibal)



Series: Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 5+1, Bloodplay, Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, Handcuffs, M/M, Nipple Torture, Object Insertion, PWP, a kinky armin 5+1, hahaha its for the kinkmeme kids, it was fun, my writing gradually got better, stick with me friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicalcannibal/pseuds/erect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kinkmeme prompt "there were the five times Armin wanted to try something kinky, and his partner was fully onboard. Then there was the one time his kinkiness crossed a line. "</p>
<p>In which Armin proves to be just a bit more kinky than what Eren is comfortable with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the nerd who requested it on the kinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+nerd+who+requested+it+on+the+kinkmeme).



> ahaha im a lame ass nerd that cant write porn.
> 
> i cray about that sometimes.
> 
> haha but it gets better as it goes on guise trust me
> 
> also i didnt beta this guise sorry too lazy

1.

Eren certainly did not know where this was heading when Armin pulled out the handcuffs. He's heard of the many different kinks that people have, frottage and rimming and others of the sort, but seeing his best friend - no, lover, he has to remind himself - whip out the cuffs certainly puts the idea into a new light.

The handcuffs glinted cruelly in the light while Armin twirled them. They were steely, the way Armin's eyes were in the midst of battle. Right then though, Armin's eyes were soft and concerned. His voice was soft too when he asked whether Eren was fine with the cuffs. He twisted the cuffs around his fingers mindlessly while speaking -

"Is it too much?" He asked, quietly. He glanced up at Eren's eyes, and then averted them quickly. "Do - do you want me to put them away?"

Eren flailed his hands - "No, it's fine!" - trying to express what he was feeling. It was shocking, yeah, that his best friend - lover - liked such kinks, but Eren was genuinely interested in trying it out. He was getting quite bored of the vanilla sex, after all.

"Let's do it," Eren replied. "Me or you?"

"You," Armin said, as the cuffs locked firmly, with a metallic clink.

 

2.

It hurt, and Eren groaned, leaning against the wall. His clothed erection pushed against his trousers. He wasn't very surprised that it was the butt plug.

While they sounded disgusting, Eren couldn't help but feel turned on. It made him feel so full, like he was going to be thoroughly fucked any second, against the wall, over a table - it didn't really matter to him. In fact, he anticipated the fucking, the friction as he thrust forward and against Armin - but it was just a butt plug, after all. Inanimate and fake.

(Nevertheless, it was quite arousing.)

"Something to loosen you up," Armin had said earlier when had introduced the plugs to him. "I have something in mind for later."

Eren had sworn that Armin was grinning as he cautiously peeled an orange.

But until the time came, Eren was stuck swinging from tree to tree, horny with a plug up his ass.

He vaguely wondered what it would be like to be so turned on in titan form. He supposed that without any genitals, his titan form wouldn't show how turned on he was.

What a concept, but Eren was almost proud of ... this. Whatever it was, he was proud that he had a plug up his ass because of Armin.

That is, until Jean started eying his boner.

 

3.

Eren knew it was coming, but Armin’s hands still made him go stiff in surprise. They were cool against him as they spread him apart slowly, and placed an orange on the lip of his anus. It was cold, like Armin’s fingers and it was soft, like Armin himself.

Armin smiled as he rolled the orange around Eren’s sensitive anus, almost smirking as Eren groaned beneath him. He was merely teasing, but sometimes Eren was so easy to get to, and neither his resolve nor his determination helped him when he was underneath Armin.

Eren himself was impatient – he was sensitive under normal circumstances, but it was unbearable when he was aroused. He was restless and he needed release; he needed it soon. His eyes flicked back to Armin, and he spoke, his voice high and silvery. He was loud, nevertheless, and Armin’s face lit up with an odd smile.

And then it became riddled with caution. “Are you sure?” Armin asked. His voice was wary.

Eren simply nodded in affirmation, a moan escaping his lips.

“Do you remember the safe word, Eren?” Armin continued carefully.

“Yes,” Eren replied, voice desperate and needy.

Armin’s eyebrows furrowed together, but his face relaxed as he slowly pushed the fruit into Eren’s asshole. It was tight, and it pulled against him. The orange held firm at first, and Eren wanted to reach back and push the fruit in further, but restrained from doing so. Armin knew just how far it would go before it got stuck.

They didn’t even get to a thorough fuck because the orange burst inside him. Its juice pooled inside Eren and he came, and as quickly as it started, it was over.

It left him panting against the pillow, tired and breathless, but he wanted to do it again sometime.

Just not now, he supposed, as he wrapped his arms around Armin and curled around the blankets.

 

4.

Eren watched as the blood pooled around his fingers. It trickled slowly, like sap from a tree, and for a second he wanted to bring his hand up to his mouth and watch the blood drip onto his lips, taste the iron on his tongue.

Eren gasped audibly as another lash of pain hit him again. Steel glinted out of the corner of his eye, and Armin glanced up at Eren, hair wild and eyes dark, and he asked him quickly whether _he was okay, should he stop, is it too much?_

Eren shook his head vigorously, almost aggressive in his manner. “No,” he answered, teeth gritted. “No,” he said again, this time grinning.

Armin only nodded quickly as he gathered Eren’s blood onto his own hands. He was done with the cutting for now. Armin’s hands were stained with blood, but it didn’t disturb him at the moment. Instead, he came forward and grabbed Eren’s face with his bloody, bloody hands and their lips met with the taste of blood.

The sheets were red and ruined, but they didn’t care. The blood smudged off on their faces and their hair, but they didn’t care. The blood slid against them and made them sticky, and Armin grasped Eren and stroked his length. Before long, even it was covered in blood. Sticky, warm fingers against Eren, in him; it was enough to have him clutching the red sheets.

They both came all over the sheets, almost simultaneously, and the cum mingled with the blood on the sheets.

Later, Armin made it very clear that they weren’t sleeping till they took a shower.

Eren simply hoped that no one was around to hear the moaning coming from the shower stalls.

5.

Eren wriggled a bit on Armin’s lap, almost inconspicuously, but not quite.

It was mostly because Reiner was watching them from across the room, his chewing slowing to a halt. It was kind of funny almost, to see even a kinky dude like Reiner astounded by their display. Almost no one else took notice of the two, like Eren sitting on Armin’s lap was a regular occurrence.

(Mikasa, on the other hand, knew that Eren’s pants were pulled down just the slightest to accommodate the dick that was in his ass. She simply smirked and tugged at his waistband, watching the red mark form as it snapped back into place.)

Eren sat still for a while after that, eating his food quietly (angrily), until Armin snapped his book shut. Loudly, he should mention. Everyone’s heads swiveled to the corner where they sat, illuminated by the sparse candlelight.

Armin himself had a neutral expression on his face while he ate, as if the eyes didn’t bother him. Only Eren could see the smirk on his face as he rocked his hips back and forth. It was subtle, and if you didn’t know what they were doing, you wouldn’t have recognized it. As it was, many of the girls had gone back to their food, and a couple of the guys too. Reiner’s and Jean’s eyes still burned onto their barely moving forms.

That was until Armin brought it up a notch. Suddenly, he wasn’t rocking anymore, _no_ , he was thrusting, he was thrusting hard into him, ramming into Eren’s prostrate with pinpoint accuracy, leaving Eren moaning and thirsty. The table shook with their motion.

Heads swiveled back to them and suddenly, everyone realized what was happening. Faces went pale, and Jean’s _(that bastard was stroking himself underneath the table – like Eren couldn’t see)_ face went sour. “What’re you guys doing?” He said, scowling.

Armin simply lifted his shaking spoon, thrusting into Eren harder. There was a smile on his face, and Eren grinned through the lust-ridden haze. “We’re just eating Jean,” Armin replied, eyes gleaming in the bare light. “Nothing more, nothing less.”

 

+1.

Eren supposed that if there were to be any line between acceptable and unacceptable kinks, it would be drawn right here, in the janitor’s closet. It was dark and messy and it smelled like disinfectant.

But that wasn’t what bothered him, _no_. He’d had sex in dirtier places.

No, what bothered him were the metal objects in Armin’s hands. A chain, clamps on both ends, and a battery attached to the middle.

It was a makeshift nipple torture toy – with a battery. Eren would have almost said yes if it wasn’t for the battery.

Oh yeah, and the nipple clamps.

Eren’s nose wrinkled and he shifted uncomfortably. This was just a little out of his zone. “Um, no,” he said hastily, glancing nervously at the little metal device. He opened his mouth to explain, that _no, he wasn’t letting that device near him, even if it was Armin, sorry but he just couldn’t do th –_

Armin nodded, looking just a bit dismayed. “It’s fine if you don’t want to,” he replied, voice level and firm. “It’s all your choice. I’m not going to pressure anything on you, Eren.”

Eren simply copied Armin’s movements, nodding back at him. “Thanks,” he said, voice fading. He gestured at the nipple torture device. “Um, could you put that – “

“Away?” Armin finished, smiling. The corners of his eyes crinkled. “Sure.”

He stashed it a bag and hid it in the back of the room. Out of sight and out of mind.

That was fine by Eren.

But Eren wasn’t going to leave without Armin’s service. He dug out a bottle of lube from his own bag, and tossed it at Armin’s bare torso. Armin barely managed to catch it, but when he did, he grinned.

Eren sauntered straight up to Armin, and yanked Armin’s slender body up to kiss him. It was quick, but it was hard. Their breath was hot against each other, Armin’s fingers trailing across Eren’s face. Eren only smirked as he whispered against Armin’s lips –

“Ravish me.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha i should go to bed now see ya later losers
> 
> oh who am i kidding im the loser
> 
> and im not going to bed


End file.
